mu mu hakusho
by sleeping-lion-heart28
Summary: this is a cross over of gundam seed and yu yu hakusho this is my version of what happened to mu and how he came back to life.
1. The end is the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or yu yu hakusho or any of the characters

A/N this is a cross over of gundam seed and yu yu hakusho this is my version of what

happened to mu and how he came back to life

**The end is the beginning**

Mu la flaga slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and seed the remains of the once powerful moble suit the strike ,he looked behindhim to see the archangel.

"This is nuts whats happenig to me" ,Mu thought. Okay calm down and try to think this over.

He gasped I remember now I saved the archangel, I saved Murrue but I told ther ill come back to her Oh murrue I'm so sorry. I died so what am I a ghost?

Bingo bingo you got it right. He jumped right above him was a women wearing a pink kimono, with blue hair. "My name is Boton and I'm going to be your guide", she said. He blinked, and she laughed "well most people can't grasp their death cant rest in peace and become  
restless ghosts after this kind of accident", she said pointing at the remains of the strike.

"What are you?", mu finally said. "I believe you mortal call me the grim reaper", she said happily.

"Okay whatever you say", he said eyeing her, fine than take me where ever I need to go heaven or...the place where my father most likely went to.

She laughed at him ,oh no I'm not going to take you anywhere you got me all wrong.

"So i'm destined to haunt the arch angel" , mu said confused. Boton laughed even harder no, no" I'm here to see if your interested in getting your life back", she said.

He smiled really I can do that ,well I can make the impossible possible I can be with murrue again.

His expression soon hardened, wait what's the catch? Well I can't be certain what test you'll get that's up to Koenma but you have nothing to loose by taking it I mean hey your already dead, she pointed out.

"I promised her so I would do anything", mu said. "Glad to hear that now come with me to the sprit world and everything would become clear", she said. He nodded ,and took her hand.

Okay that's chapter one I hope all of you enjoyed it this is my first fan fiction I'm posting so I would be happy if people would review thanks. Sorry if this was to short and that murrue wasnt in this chaper


	2. Enter Koenma

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or yu yu hakusho or any of the characters

**Enter Koenma**

Mu looked around the big castle Boton took him. So do all dead people come here? "yes they find out what fate they have", she said.

Hey, there might be some people you recognize over their she said pointing. He gasped natarle, Flay? He mumbled something under his breath. "what's wrong? Boton asked. "I always secretly hated the both of them", he said. Just take me to that Koenma person before they see me. Hey Mu what are you doing here? I thought you were in California teaching they heard Natarle say.

Mu winced crap I've been found out. "Okay do what you always did when you talked to them", he thought. He turned around and smiled "oh hey Natarle, Flay it's a long story and I need to go now", he said quickly, wait what happened? Natarle asked.

Fine… I went back to the arch angle after JOSH-A to be with the women I love. "Really I always knew you had something for betty the nurse", Natarle said. No, your wrong Boton chimed in he loves the captain of the arch angel Murrue Ramius.

Natarle twitched Mu glared at Boton. You, you are you aware that against military rules? The captain and the commander how dare you? "Hey I died defending her I did what I thougtht was right", Mu said. Wait were you the one piloting the strike? Natural asked.

Yeah why do you look so surprised don't you think I'm capable of piloting a mobile suit? Flay busted out laughing, I'm sorry but, no I mean on the arch angle I remember you not even able to make toast. Mu sighed in defeat I'm so misunderstood.

Boton looked at the clock "hey it's time for your meeting", she told him. Yes finally he shouted out getting everyone's attention. He looked at the confused Flay and Natural well see you suckers I'm going to get my life back he happily announced.

Mu stood in front of the huge door "this is it" ,Baton said on the other side is Koenma are you ready He nodded lets see this king of yours. "wait I never said anything about him being a king". she said.

Well… I uh just took a guess she sighed and opened the door. Mu followed her into the room. It looked like office there was a desk and a lot of papers were piled up on it.

"I brought Mu la Flaga sir", Boton said. Mu looked around who was she talking to, he couldn't see any one in the room unless this guy was invisible.

Hey in down here he heard a voice say. Mu looked down and seen toddler. "This is the great Koenma", Boton said. Mu's mouth dropped, then he busted out laughing man Boton you got me there, she just blinked. How could this place be run by a toddler okay where are the hidden cameras?

"This isn't one of those pointless reality TV shows", Boton yelled. Mu backed away from her, so that means… Yes I an the great Koenma my father is king Enma ruler of sprit world I'm his son, but he's out and I'm in charge now.


	3. Seeing Murrue

Disclaimer: still don't own gundam seed or yu yu hakusho or any of the characters

"So your mu la Flaga the hawk of endymion, I've heard a lot about you" Koenma said. "Okay lets cut the small talk, can I come back to life or not?" Mu asked.

Botan glared at him "hey show some respect, he can bring you down to hell right now if your not careful." Mu paled "ill be good but you got to admitted how can he be the… he's just so young." "Hey it may not look it but I'm a lot older than you, so watch your mouth young man!" "Yes sir" he said trying to hold hold his laughter.

"Alright this will take me a couple weeks to get to this whole case I have so much work to do so until then…" So what do you expect me to do until then, I thought this whole getting back to life thing was urgent." Mu said.

"It is harder than you think we need to make you a new body ,because your old one is in countless pieces floating in space." Mu was going to say something "don't worry It would look like your old one only thing is we would probably need to add scars." Mu nodded "great at first I thought I would look totally different." "Wait one other thing Botan said something about a test." "Oh yes hmm in your case I don't see any reason to give you a test at least not now Koenma said."

"Until then you can come back to the universe you know as a ghost, and uh… Botan will come with you in case you do anything to break sprit worlds rules." Koenma said.

"Great now I'm a ghost and the grim reaper her self is baby sitting me" Mu complained. "Oh come on you big baby if can be a lot worse." she said "I know but all I can think about right now is Murrue, I want to come back to her like I said I would." "Do you want to see her?" "Wait I can do that why didn't you say something earlier?" "You never asked if you could" she said happily. "Come on follow me, I will take you to her and the arch angel."

Mu and Botan arrived at the archangel. "So this is the famous ship its bigger than I thought" Botan said. "Yeah now if you don't mind I want to visit Murrue." Botan looked at him "I don't know can I trust you by your self? Okay how about this ill wait by the door while you see her" she said. he nodded Mu waked through the door to see Murrue.

She was lying on the bed and her face was barred in the pillow. He went over to Murrue he tried touching her, but his hand went right through her. "Botan" Mu yelled, "yes here what do you want?" She asked entering. "Is there any ay I can talk to her ,or is there any way she can see me?" "Yes you can only communicate with her when when sleeping, humans get closer to the sprits and that's a way to talk to them." "Really that's all I need to do wait for her to go to sleep." Mu said sounding surprised.

"Mu you** JERK** why did you go? You said you would come back to me" they heard Murrue say while sobbing. "Why do you always have to be so heroic?" "Hey you know more than anyone that I'm not the type to play the hero" Mu tried saying to her. "I know I shouldn't fall in love with you. I made the same mistake before, Mu you selfish jerk ,cant you think about anyone but your self? how I would feel Mu…" He looked at Murrue "if I didn't do it you would be dead so would everyone else on here."

Mu looked back at Botan right? "Well… I didn't want to tell you this but if you weren't there the arch angel would've evaded the Lohengrin (um i think thats what killed mu im not sure) and get serious damage ,but other than that everyone would've been safe." Mu looked down "but, it was heading straight for the bridge." "So much as I hate to say this your death as totally pointless." Mu fell on the ground, "haha, yeah I would feel pretty terrible about it too," Botan said, "instead of no one getting killed you had to play a big hero and you die nice work moron."

Mu holds out cookie while making puppy eyes Thank you for reading! review please


	4. Talking to Murrue

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or yu yu hakusho

Mu glared at Botan, "what how dare you say my sacrifice was worthless." "Oh come on yelling at me wouldn't change the fact you threw away your life." 'That means Murrue is right I an a selfish jerk."

Botan nodded "yup that's right." "Hey you don't have to agree with me", he said angrily running out of the room. Botan just laughed "sure I do because I don't like lying."

"Stupid grim reaper shed better watch out once I get my body back she will pay", Mu grumbled as he floated through the hall. "Great I'm a ghost, no one can see or hear me what can I do?" "Its so boring. Hmm… if I'm a ghost maybe I should act like one too,

I think I lost Botan so I'm safe to do anything I want to." "I'm going to the bridge, I will start there."

When he arrived Mu noticed there was some kind of party going on. "Hmm must be celebrating that were pretty much out of the war" he thought he looked around and seen that Andrew was there. Mu smirked "well i'll start with that jerk.

I cant believe Kira said that we were pretty much the same, so what if I love coffee. Mu thought". He went up to him. Andrew was laughing and holding a coffee cup. "Tch… ill show you what happens to people when they laugh, and drink coffee the day I die" Mu yelled. He pushed his coffee cup so coffee would be spill all over him.

"No my coffee why did you betray me?" Andrew yelled. "That was a waste of coffee and its all because of my carelessness" he ran out of the bridge, while everyone was looking at him.. "Umm I never seen that before" Athrun said. "I think he was about to cry" Cagalli responded.

Mu smiled "yes I wanted to do that for the longest time". He looked at Kira "kid you will never get anywhere with the pink princess if your always so shy" he said. Mu went in back of lacus and pushed her causing lacus to fall on the ground on top of Kira. He blushed when lacus pressed her lips to his. "You owe me one kid" Mu said. He was approaching Athrun and Cagalli when Botan appeared in front of him.

"Oh crap I've been found" he muttered. "What where you doing? I seen some unattractive guy with sideburns crying saying something about coffee, and I knew you had to be apart of it." Mu smiled innocently "maybe… you don't know that for sure". "I just came here to tell you that Murrue cried her self to sleep" Botan said. "Really that's great Mu said, well you know what I mean lets go to her."

Mu and Botan entered Murrue's room. "Okay all you need to do is sit by her and talk you should appear in her dream." "Murrue can you hear me?"

"Mu she mumbled". She looked around it was dark everywhere then a light appear and Mu was right in front of her. Murrue ran up to him and hugged Mu tightly. He hugged her back "hi Murrue", he said as she started crying again "Mu but why?"

He held her closer "listen I promised you I would come back and believe me I would, all you have to do is wait for me, and please it hurts me so much seeing you cry." "Mu I never got to tell you, she choked out." "Tell me what?" "I love you" he smiled, "I love you to Murrue." Mu lifted her chin and looked into her marigold eyes, and just as their lips were about to meet, they heard something. "Murrue wake up!"

Please review and if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me thanks for reading.


	5. Rival

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam seed or yu yu hakusho

Mu looked around and he was no longer in Murrue's dream. "I was just about to kiss her to what happened?"

"that's what happened" Botan said pointing at Andrew.

Mu's mouth dropped "Botan is there anyway I can beat him up?"

"I'm sorry but, in your current state no."

"I hate him even more," Mu shouted.

"Murrue are you okay? you were crying in your sleep" Andrew said.

"Yeah I just had a dream, Mu said he was coming back and I should wait for him." Andrew sat by her

"Murrue that was only a dream, Mu is never coming back you shouldn't wait for him."

Mu's mouth dropped agian, and Botan backed up. "Ill be waiting outside," she said to Mu , I really don't want to see him mad.

"We have a lot in common Murrue, Aisha died protecting me and Mu died protecting you." "When we get back to orb do you want to live with me? so we can help each other out."

"Yeah sure I don't have anywhere else to go" she said. Andrew hugged her, and Murrue began crying again.

Botan looked at the door "I wonder how its going in there," "**NOOOOOOOO!"** she jumped "I guess Mu just answered my question."

Botan ran into the room to see Mu sitting on the floor holing his legs "Murrue how can you do this to me? and with Andrew of all people."

"You don't really think she'll end up with him do you?" Botan asked.

Mu shot up and took her hand "come on lets go talk to Koenma again I hate being a ghost I cant do anything to stop Andrew."

"Calm down your beginning to scar me a little bit, if you want your body back a.s.a.p. you'll probably need to take a test." She said.

"Ill do anything I want Murrue back and I want to hurt Andrew badly."

"Fine lets go back so you can begin that test of yours oh, and another thing being selfish only hurts your self remember that okay."

"Yes mother" Mu mumbled under his breath.

Mu and Botan came into Koenma office. "Oh Mu what can I do for you?" He asked him.

"I want my body and my life back right now!"

"don't be a jerk!" Botan yelled "you should be thankful he's giving you a second chance."

"But, Andrew he's stealing Murrue away from me, I don't know how but I bet he knew I was there."

"Your speaking nonsense you're a ghost no one can see you" Botan said.

"Mu for once you right," Koenma stated. "How can that be?" Botan asked.

"Like Kuwabara Andrew can tell when ghosts are near by."

Mu nodded he didn't know who this Kuwabara person was but, all that mattered to him at the time is that he was right.

"Mu since you really don't want to wait I shall give you a test if you pass Ill give you your body now, if you don't you'll have to be my servant and attend to my every whim" Koenma stated.

Mu took a deep breath , "well I wasn't really expecting the last part but okay, ill do anything to be with my Murrue.

"Hold it right there!" Mu jumped and turned around at the sudden voice. "Murrue was mine before she was yours."

Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think


	6. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or gundam seed

Mu looked at the man who entered the room he was tall, and he had black hair. "Who are you?"

"I am Zack I loved Murrue before you did and I still love her."

Botan looked at Mu "do you know anything abut this guy?"

"Yes, Murrue and this guy where going out, he was a mobile armor pilot and eventually died."

"If anyone should go back to her its me" Zack said.

"Oh and why do you think your better than me?" Mu asked.

"I've known her since childhood, we were both in the first grade when we first meet."

Mu gulped "really?"

"Yes I was even going to ask her to marry me, but then I died."

"Ouch that has to hurt" Botan said.

Koenma let me join Mu's test, If I win I get to go back."

"Alright I don't see why not." Koenma said.

"Mu spun around what but why?"

"Because I'm board and this seems entertaining."

"Alright this is going to be the test both of you would fight using what ever mobile suit or mobile armor you want. Who ever wins gets to go back to life" Koenma announced.

"that's not fair, I'm the only one who should be able to not him." Mu complained.

"Just pick what unit you want to use" Botan said.

"Tch… fine I want my good , reliable moebuis zero."

"Ill pick my mobile armor" Zack said.

Mu went over to Botan "hey how does Koenma plan on doing this? does he even have our units here?"

"Remember his father is the ruler of sprit would, so he probably does" she said.

"Say tell me how did this guy die?"

"He got shot down" Botan replied.

"Oh really this should be easy for me then" Mu said.

Mu went in his moebuis zero "So your going to fight until one of your units gets destroyed or shot down. Since you two are already dead it wouldn't hurt you if your units get destroyed." Koenma explained. "The winner gets to come back to life. Now you may begin!"Mu and Zack were battling just out side the castle while Koenma and Botan were watching them.

"So who do you think is going to win" Botan asked?

Mu tends to get over confident when ever he fights and wed have no idea how Zack fights" Koenma replyed.

The mobile armor fired missiles rapidly. The moebuis zero tried to dodge, but when it did the machine went after it . then something hit Mu from the side.

"What the?"

Mu tried hitting the weak spots but when he locked on it missiles hit his gun barrels.

"Hey he has guided missiles their almost impossible to dodge."

Zack went in back of Mu. He attempted to turn his head in that direction but, Mu was then hit with a second volley.

There's a flaw in his strategy Mu thought he keeps on firing so his defense is probably weak and he's also using a lot of power. I've taken a lot of damage my next move has to count.

Zack went above him. Mu whose eyes and sharper intuition had finally picked up Zack's attack pattern. He dodged the missiles and slipped behind the mobile armor easily. Mu's red gun barrels deployed firing at Zack at all four angles. Mu hit all the weak spots and Zack's mobile armor came crashing down.

Mu turned on the communication system and said "you know if we would've met differently, I know we would've been friends."

"Just make sure you take care of her that's the only thing I want is to know Murrue is happy" he replied.

"don't worry that's the only thing I want too."

Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading.


	7. Missing Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu Hakusho or Gundam seed

Mu and Zack were back in Koenma's office. "alright Mu you won so you get to come back to the world you know."

Mu smiled "so did you make my new body yet?" Man I never thought I'll ever say that Mu thought.

"Yes I put a pulse in it and Botan is putting it in a place where someone should find it, only thing is once you get back in it you'll be injured because of the explosion We saved you from." Koenma said.

"Great side effects" Mu mumbled.

"Hey come on you should be happy you can come go back" Zack said.

Botan came running into the room. "We uh have a small problem sir" she said.

"Botan please tell me your joking" Mu said.

"What is it?" Koenma asked.

"Well someone found his body, but the only problem is who found it."

"Yes who found it?" Mu asked impatiently.

"The new leader of blue cosmos Gibril." Zack and Koenma gasped.

"I don't know who he is, but its not like I'm a coordinator or anything like that."

Zack looked at Mu "your totally clueless Gibril brain washes people so he can use them for his own reasons."

"Yes this is a problem" Koenma said "he would want the famous hawk of endymion to work for him."

"What can we do if he does brain. Wash me I wouldn't be able to be with Murrue." "Andrew is going to be with her convincing her that I'm really dead and not coming back." Then Mu felt something he turned around.

"Why do you want to come back to life? the world is a cold unforgiving place, and the people there only think about them selves."

"Rau le Creuset why are you here? Mu demanded"

"I died, Kira killed me so where else would I be?" "You where always a slow one my 'son'" he said.

"This guy is your father" Botan said surprised.

"No… yes… well kind of he's a clone of my dad" Mu mumbled.

"So why do you want to go back? when all that awaits you is endless disappointment?"

"If I haven't met Murrue I probably would've agreed with you." "that's your problem you haven't met that one person you would give your life for." "I know she would do the same thing for me and that's why I'm going back memories of no memories, Murrue will always be there in my heart, Botan take me to my body!"

"You should be aware you might meet my other self Rey Za Burrel" Rau warned.

Mu smirked "if there's any more clones of my dad that want to destroy the world or the human race I'll personally bring them all here" Mu said.

When Mu and Botan walked out of the room Zack went up to Koenma "you know its almost like that guy encouraged Mu to come back with out any memories."

Koenma nodded "I guess even the greatest rivals help each other out."

Botan showed Mu his new body. "Hey Koenma said I'll only be injured but my entire body is wrapped in bandages."

"Just go with it" Botan said.

"Mu went up to a guy standing by his body I assume this rich snob is Gibril." "I don't care how powerful you think you are no mater what happens ill find my way back to Murrue" Mu said. Mu looked at Botan "thank you for everything."

"Don't worry we will meet again" she said.

"I hope I'll remember you." Mu went into his body and opened his eyes.

"Ah good your awake now tell me your name" Gibril said.

"……..N.. Neo .. Neo Lorrnoke" he quietly said.

"Perfect" Gibril said.

Botan looked down time to tell Koenma she thought.

Please review and tell me what you think, and thank you for reading


	8. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Seed.

_Its been two years since Gibril save my life I repaid him by working directly under him, fighting for him. After the whole Berlin incident I was taken prisoner on the orb battle ship arch angle. Since then I have been having weird dreams of a guy who resembles me. The captain of the ship calls me by the name of Mu la Flaga could the dreams be of him? Ever since I got here I've been questioning my identity, memories, how I got here… maybe my story is just starting._

Neo sighed as he pulled on the wires that was binding his wrists together. "I wish I can go to the bathroom without those guards supervising me, right now I want that more than my freedom." "Who knew being tied to a bed could get so boring, Sure that lady comes here sometimes but all she does is cry all the time." The door opened he expected to see that women but it was someone else. It was a guy. "Err… can I help you?" neo asked wondering who this guy is and why he's in here.

The teenager had red hair and green eyes. "My name is Shuichi, but since you had been to sprit world you can call me Kurama."

Neo blinked "um sprit world?"

"Yes Koenma wanted me to check up on you. It seems you still have no idea what happened to you that's some brain washing."

This kid is as weird as everyone else on this ship Neo thought.

"Your real memories are trying to speak to you through those dreams you've been having." "You should try listening to them" Kurama said walking away.

Neo closed his eyes was I imaging things or did that boy smell like roses.

Murrue slouched down on her desk "he really came back to me." "That dram I had two years ago was that real? It really seemed real, I felt his warmth he even told me he was coming back, But why doesn't he remember anything?" "Why doesn't he remember me?" What happened to you?" she wisped. She smiled a little "you know if he gets his memories back he's going to kill me when he finds out I was living with Andrew these last two years."

"I doubt that" a voice said. "He loves you to much, but he'll probably kill Andrew."

Murrue looked at the young women sitting across her. "Your right" she said. "You know its hard to believe you a soldier Botan."

"Yeah I know everyone thinks I'm to carefree for this career."

Murrue smiled "I know how that is Botan, we have a lot in common."

"Well I don't know about that, this job is only temporary once I tell you what I do when I'm not here you wouldn't think were alike" Botan said.

"Oh what do you do?" She asked.

Botan smiled "sorry I can't tell you that right now."

Kurama went to Botan when he seen her leaving the captains room. "Botan I went to see him" he said. "And you right those dreams are having an effect on him."

"that's good I hope he gets his memories back before someone finds out were really not soldiers" she wisped.

He nodded

"Koenma was sure generous when he gave us those fake ID's and our orb uniforms, do you think someone suspects us to be fakes?" she asked.

"Well as long as we don't mention anything about who we really are or what we do then no." Botan smiled and Kurama looked at her. "You didn't say anything to Murrue did you?"

"I was only having some fun its so boring here." "All we do is battle, and when were not fighting were preparing for a fight" she complained.

Kurama sighed "just don't say anything to Botan like" he said walking away.

She smiled "hmm maybe I should have some fun with Mu, I haven't seen him yet and I'm sure he misses me." And with that she ran over to sick bay.

I hope you liked it there should be Mu/Murrue moments coming up I wanted to do them sooner but its kind of hard to do when Mu is a ghost and he can only speak to her through her dreams. Well thank you for reading and please review. Oh and what do you think about the length of the chapters are they to short? if they are please tell me and I'll make them longer.


	9. Leaving

Just as Neo was about to close his eyes and go to sleep he was interrupted by the opening of the door. Great now who is it? I hope its not that annoying kid with the purple eyes and brown hair he calls me Mu the most. He looked and seen a young lady with blue hair.

"Good morning" she chirped happily.

"Uh… hi?" He said.

"Is that all I get after seeing me for the first time in two years? you have some nerve Mu" she said.

Neo sighed great another one I wish I was a prisoner on a normal ship he thought.

"Do you know how much Murrue has been suffering because of you?" she yelled at him. "You should be glad that I have been keeping her company."

Neo backed away the best he could. "Um can you leave? your begging to scar me" he said.

"Oh isn't that cute, Mu la Flaga afraid of the grim reaper.

" Neo blinked "what are you talking about?"

"Oh did I say that out loud?" She said laughing out of the room.

Neo looked at the door **"what's wrong with all you people?"** He yelled out.

The next day

Neo slowly opened his eyes half way, he sighed happily "the first couple of second when I can't remember why I'm tied up to a bed." He opened his eyes completely and seen the ship's captain siting by him. He jumped which caused him to fall out of the bed Neo looked up at Murrue "how long have you been there?"

She cut the wires that had been keeping him tied up. Murrue gave him his uniform get dressed.

Neo smiled nervously "I'm sorry but fallowing a ladies lead is just not my style."

"Your leaving you idiot" Murrue yelled.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Neo quickly did what she said. When he was done putting on his jacket two guards came in the room and they tried his wrists together again. Neo looked at Murrue "hey wait I thought you said I was leaving." She just walked out of the room Neo looked in back of him to see the armed guards. He smiled nervously at them "sirs, I must tell you the last time somebody pointed a gun at me they shot me, and it hurt terribly."

"Just fallow the caption than we wouldn't shoot you idiot" one of them said.

Neo sighed "two people called me and idiot today I feel loved."

Murrue lead neo out of the ship. She took out a knife and walked towards him. He backed away great so this is how it ends this lady is going to stab me. Do something I cant just stand here when she kills me. Hmm. I can always try begging he thought as he was about to get on his knees she approached him and cut her wires off his wrists.

"What... What's this about?"

"Your wounds have already healed right if you stay here any longer you'll get hurt again, I prepared the sky grasper its only a fighter jet, but it should get you out of here." He looked at her "please leave."

She turned around he gasped is she crying? He took a closer look at her face.

"Your not Mu… is'nt that right your not Mu." She ran off crying.

He stood there watching the arch-angel take off with out him "something is just not right here" Neo mumbled. For the fist time he felt alone, abandoned.

Botan and Kurama ran to Murrue "hey where's Mu?" She asked.

Murrue looked down "why should he be on this ship? he's with the earth forces." "Well I need to command the ship" she said walking to the Bridge.

Kurama looked at Botan "now what we came here for Mu, now he's gone and were on an orb-ship."

"Don't worry the power of love concurs all Mu will come back" she said.

"What if he doesn't? he has no memories of Murrue, and that means he has no reason to come back."

Botan glared at him "don't question my logic he will come!"

Kurama backed up "okay I get the point."

Please review and if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me thanks for reading


	10. Coming Home

Neo got in the sky grasper and took off. _The captain of that ship was about t cry, but why? was it because I was leaving, and that we'll be enemies when I return to the earth forces. You know what I'm sad, ever since I seen the arch angle left with out me, ever since she left crying. Now I'm going away we'll be enemies I would have to destroy the ship, destroy all those good people. Destroy her. Even if I am slightly attracted to her, I have my orders from Gibril I need to go back to my ship right now. Neo's head shot up wait that's it with out my mask no one would recognize me. I cant go back when no one would recognize me, but can I come back to the arch angle. Well I'm about to find out _he thought turning the sky grasper around and went the way. He seen the arch angel _good I just hope they welcome me. After everything I have done…_

Neo smiled "great the arch angel hey wait its in a battle with the Minerva, how I hate that ship." He smiled _oh well its just another reason why I should help them out_. Neo quickly shot down a couple missiles that was coming towards the arch angel "not on my watch" he said. Neo turned on the communication system and seen her surprised face. "Sorry for the little intrusion."

"You" Murrue sad standing up.

"But, I don't like that ship the Minerva" she blinked. "don't worry you can win I'm a man that makes the impossible possible"

she heard those words was two years ago they were his last words. "Mu" she whispered. Murrue watched as the sky grasper destroyed one of the minerva cannons but right after that the sky grasper was hit and its wing was damaged.

His face appeared on the monitor "can I land?" he asked her.

She just nodded as Neo was going on the arch angel his head shot up _this is familiar for some reason. Did I do this before_? He shock his head to clear it. _No of course not_ he thought as he landed in the arch angle.

When Neo jumped out of the sky grasper everyone in the hanger stared at him. He sighed _that's right everyone thinks I'm Mu _he closed his eyes and walked out of the room "everyone must think I'm pretty strange I was a prisoner on this ship, I was let go and I came back, I'm such a fool" he said. Out loud thinking no one was around.

"Yes you're a fool in love" he heard a voice say. He quickly turned around to see that young women with the blue hair.

He sighed "no not you again."

"You should be happy to see me" she said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because, I'm one of the few people who talk to you everyone else treats you like you came back from the dead."

"Fine I guess your right sorry."

"Its okay all that matters is that you came back."

Neo looked down "maybe but she told me to go is she mad at me?"

"Of course not Murrue could never be mad at you she's been waiting for you for a long time Mu."

Neo looked down "I… I just don't know."

"If you talk to her things may be easier" Botan said.

He nodded "thank you I will try that."

Murrue searched the halls of the arch angle she remembered his words clearly

"because I'm the man who makes the impossible possible._ Does this mean he's beginning to remember, why did he come back? I need to get some fresh air _Murrue thought. As she walked to the deck Murrue gasped she seen someone was already there

"so this is where you've been hiding" she said.

Neo turned around and gave her a half smile "I just don't fit in, and I have no where to go so…"

she nodded and stood by him watching the sun set. He suddenly broke the silence between them

"Neo Lorrnoke born C.E.43 Blood type O"

she looked at him _why is he telling me this? _

_"_That's what I was led to believe but now I'm not to sure." He looked at her with his blue eyes "I feel like I know you."

He looked at her and her eyes widened. He smiled at her

"no, I do know you my eyes, arms, heart" he quietly added "they defiantly know something about you that's why I couldn't just fly away." "You where the very first person to shed tears for me, so is it alright if I say here by your side?" "I know I've been a jerk to you I can understand if you want me to go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Neo said.

Murrue nodded "yes please stay" she said with a shaky voice.

Neo shortened the distance between them and embraced her.

Murrue hugged him back and let tears escape her eyes "yes please stay she wisped."

"I wont go anywhere not until I find out who I really am" Neo whispered back to her.

Botan and Kurama watched them from the slightly ajar door. "Aww isn't that sweet" Botan said.

Kurama just blinked "um why are we watching them again?" He asked

"because, I want to teach you to never question my logic see he came back, because they love each other."

Kurama nodded "maybe, but."

Botan glared at him "is there anything you want to say?

He backed away "not really."

Neo closed his eyes and inhaled her scent _now I can start making new memories of me and you_ he thought. His head shot up when he realized what he just thought _where did that come from? _

Botan smiled "he may not have his memories, but his heart is beginning to awaken."

Thank you for reading please review.


	11. Dream

That night

"_Maybe I should go to the personal office, and give them a piece of my mind." _

_Murrue smiled at him. "I doubt it would do any good." _

"is this?"

_thank you for everything you've done. _

_"And the same to you."_

_ They both gave each other a sad smile as the saluted. _

"another dream?"

_as the man left Murrue's eyes filled with tears. _

"is that Mu? is he going somewhere?"

_the scene seemed to change now Murrue and that guy was alone on the bridge. _

_"You know the captain shouldn't look so depressed, Only eleven people left the ship and its not like I left so you should be happy" he said. _

_She just looked down "commander there's something I wanted to ask about Josh-a, why did you return?" _

_He smiled "its about time you asked that," he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips on hers. _

" wow I didn't see that coming."

when_ they broke the exchange she blushed and looked down "I… I'm not to fund of mobile armor pilots" she stuttered out. _

_He smiled "well it's a good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now." _

_There eyes met, and there lips met again. He moved his hand to the back of her head and gently pushed her closer. _

"Mu and Murrue…."

Neo woke up "that dream was a little different than the others I had."

He stood up and left the room, before he know it he was standing in front of the captains room. He unconsciously punched in a code for the room, and the door opened up. He went in the dark room and walked up to the bed.

_She was sleeping she looks so peaceful Mu was a lucky guy to have her in his life_.

She stirred in her sleep, and he froze.

_if she sees me here just staring at her she'll think I'm a creep_. he thought.

Murrue just turned toward the wall causing the blanket to fall off the bed, Neo sighed he walked over to her and gently covered her up.

She shifted near him. "Mu" she mumbled.

He quickly withdrew his hand. Murrue smiled like she was experiencing a good dream.

Neo looked at his hand. _Is it possible that I'm Mu? I don't have any memories of my childhood or anything, all I can remember is the war. Being with this women makes me feel happy makes me question a lot about myself._

He smiled and left the room.

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others I don't really have a lot of time to do this because of school. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Questions

The next day

Neo walked down the halls of the arch-angle and sighed the girl with the blue girl has been bothering him all day he finally got away from her.

"Mu-san I found you" he heard a voice say. Neo twitched and turned around to the boy who said it.

"Your name is Kira right? well my name is NOT Mu its Neo" he said.

"No, its Mu I know you" Kira insisted.

"Listen kid I just got away form Botan, please leave me alone… what do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to know if your not Mu why did you go to Murrue-sans room in the middle of the night?"

Neo blushed I just wanted to check up on her, its hard being a captain…"kira just looked at him and Neo sighed. "Look I'll give you ten dollars if you leave me alone."

He smiled "alright."

Neo handed kira the money.

"See you later Neo san."

"Its Mu" Neo shouted. Kira looked back at Neo with wide eyes. Neo gasped when he realized what he said he walked away from the wide eyed boy.

_Why did I say that I am neo not me what's wrong with me? _He sighed _I need help_ he walked to the bridge _I need to talk to her._ He entered the bridge and smiled when he seen her in the captains chair. _She's so kind to every time I see her I look at her it feels like everything I've done wrong is forgiven. _He looked around to see everyone staring at him neo blushed _now I get it in there point I'm must standing here in a trance_. He went by Murrue "hi" he said.

She blushed and looked down _why am I action like this? He only said hi. _

_She's such a good captain kind and patient though when she needs to be I really admire her _he thought. _Her crew looks up to her, she has a great body, she smells good and her lips their so…kissable… what am I thinking she isn't mine. She's my captain I have no right to be in love with her. She's to good for me._ He closed his eyes _I was a puppet and I did what ever my master said, but she lives her own life with out being told what to do. I wish I could love her but I cant, I don't want her to get involved with my life or get hurt because of me_ he thought walking out of the bridge.

Murrue looked at the door where Mu or neo left she wanted to fallow and see what's wrong with him, but she couldn't just get up and leave she's commanding the ship now. _Oh Mu you must feel so lonely and confused now I'm sorry. I want to help but I don't know how. Maybe I can send someone to talk to him someone who likes to talk, someone who's easy to talk to…. Someone like…….._

Oh poor Mu I thought he might feel that way because everyone on the ship pressures him to be just like he was. Sorry if the ending wasnt very good I dont have alot of time to type this up.Please review and tell me what you thought.


	13. My own Person

Botan went in Neo's room to see him lying face down in his pillow. She went up to him and punched him in the ribs.

"Botan I really don't need this right now" he said the pillow muffling his words.

"Wow your pretty good you knew it was me with out looking" she said.

"I'm not in the mood for you."

She sat on the bed facing him "oh come on you can tell me."

He sighed "you wont leave me alone until I do right?"

"Yup" she said happily.

"I feel like I don't belong here now, before I did but not anymore."

Botan looked at him "then why did you come back?"

"I don't know I guess it was better than coming back to the earth forces." "All this time I thought that people where talking to me, but in reality they were talking to Mu, I don't belong here Mu does."

She stroked his thick blond hair.

"It's so hard being someone your not."

"I'm so sorry you feel that way" she wisperd.

"Sorry wouldn't stop people from calling me Mu."

Botan looked down as Neo sat up.

"No I'm sorry you've only been trying to help me and I've been shooting you down."

"Its okay" she said "but I think you shouldn't be talking to me."

He blinked "than who should I be talking to?"

She stood up you should talk to the women you love."

He stood up "hey wait a minute I don't love the captain" he shouted.

Botan laughed "who ever said anything about Murrue?" She asked waking out of the door.

Neo took a deep breath "okay…"

Neo entered the bridge again he was surprised to see her alone.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

She jumped "you scared me, since were in orb territory a lot of people went out are you feeling a little better? I sent Botan to talk to you."

"well I need to talk with you not her."

She looked at him "I don't know if I can do anything for you."

He sat on a chair and she sat next to him. he took a deep breath "so how are you?" He asked.

"Come on tell me" Murrue said.

"Fine it's just that since everyone calls and treats me like Mu I fell like I have to be two different people, Mu and me" he said. "I feel like I need to live up to everyone's expectations, but I'm not Mu I'm my own person" neo said.

Murrue looked down.

"I'm sorry" he softly said.

"You have no reason to apologize I have been pushing you so hardly to be just like him."

"He was more than an irreplaceable comrade right?"

"Mu said he would come right back, but he never did and when you came I thought…"

"I understand sorry I'm such a disappointment" he said.

"Oh Neo its not your fault its just me and since you came I've been happier than I have been in the last two years."

He smiled "than why don't you export me around the ship first?" They both got up and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh what's that you want to take a bath together?" He said pulling her along.

"What? Wait!" she said. "Perhaps you really are someone else."

"Oh really" he said playfully.

* * *

Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me. 


	14. Andrew Returns

Neo Stretched and yawned he walked out of his room and looked out of the window. He saw the vastness of space. They arrived in space just yesterday. He looked ahead to see the captain walking towards him.

"Oh hi did I over sleep again?" "listen I can explain my alarm clock went all berserker on me".

"You didn't over sleep," she said.

"Oh okay then never mind I'll use that excuse some other time" he said. "So then my I help you?" Neo asked.

"Well I was just checking to see if you were up yet because our alliance ship the eternal has just arrived and I wanted you to meet someone," she said.

"Okay I guess I can go with you how bad can this person be?"

* * *

Neo and Murrue walked on the eternals bridge.

"Captain Andrew Waltfeld this is the newest member of the arch-angel cornel Neo Lorrnoke" Murrue said.

He turned around "hey there its nice to meet… Mu?"

_Not again_ neo thought.

Murrue went up to Andrew and whispered something in his ear.

Neo sighed _great more confusion and for some reason I want to hit that Andrew guy._

Murrue looked at him and Andrew spoke. "well we have some very important captain stuff to talk about so excuse us." he said walking out of the bridge with Murrue. When she wasn't looking Andrew gave Neo a glare. When the door closed he sighed and looked down.

"Are you going?"

he jumped and looked behind him. "Botan? Kurama? What are you two doing here?"

"The question here is why aren't you doing anything? its your big chance your not a ghost you can do something now." she said.

"I don't think I can she's with that guy there's nothing I can do."

"Are you just giving up? Do I need to bring Rau out for you?" she asked. "Come on go" she said pushing "don't worry we'll come with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. 


	15. What Binds Us

Neo stopped just outside Andrews office.

"What are you waiting for? open the door." Botan said.

"Shh, there talking" he said pressing his ear to the door.

"So that's what happened that idiot lost his memory Murrue, are you okay?" They heard Andrew say.

"No… he doesn't really know me and I feel like I don't know him."

"Murrue just forget about him, he's is a murder he killed all those people in Berlin and I bet that's not the only things he's done."

Neo stopped listening _I knew people would judge me like this._

_ "_don't worry all those people were meant to die." Botan said.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy because, I'm the grim reaper that's how I know."

"Yeah listen to Botan she may be weird but, she knows these kind of things." They heard a voice say in back of them.

"Kuwabara what are you dong here?" Asked Kurama.

"Well since you guys left with out saying anything to me, I thought I'll take matters into my own hands." "Why is that everyone always leaves me out on important stuff like this?"

"Where is Yusuke and Hiei?" Botan asked ignoring his question.

"Oh they are still in the demon world."

"Sorry about not telling you its just that we've been so busy with that guy." she pointed at Neo.

"So he's the newest member of our team." Kuwabara went up to him "listen you'd better tell me when you go on missions, if you don't I'll show up randomly like I just did."

"Missions?" neo asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll learn what he means soon" Kurama said.

"Tch… you kids are weird."

Then they heard alarms. _all hands level one battle stations all hands level one battle stations_.

"Great were under attack." Botan said.

Neo ran off. "Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Back to the arch-angel, I need to go into the Akatsuki so I can protect everyone." _Protect her_.

"don't do anything to get yourself killed again." Botan yelled.

* * *

Neo seen as the energy beam was about to hit the arch-angel

_no not while I'm around._

Neo went right in the path, and he brought out the golden shield as the energy beam pushed him back. Murrue gasped when she seen what was happening.

"I wouldn't let you destroy the arch-angel" he yelled out.

His head started to hurt and then he seen a light.

He gasped _that's right… Murrue, the sprit world I remember, I died and I came back to life Gibril took away me memories._

_ No not again _Murrue thought as she seen the light. _He cant be gone. _

As the light was fading she seen the outline of a mobile suit.

His face appeared on a monitor. "its all right I wouldn't be going anywhere anymore, lets finish this and go home Murrue."

She gasped "Mu!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please review. 


	16. Only the Beginning

Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in Mu's room. "So what do you think he keeps in his desk?" Kuwabara asked walking by it.

"Only one way to find out." Botan said about to join him.

"Uh guys I don't think that's very wise, I mean there could be some kind of important paper work in there." Kurama said.

"We're just going to take a little peek." she said.

Just as they were about to open a drawer Koemna suddenly appeared. ( in his teenage form.)

"lord Koenma why are you here?, What about spirit world?" Botan asked.

"My father finally came back so he's ruling now, The reason I came was because Mu's memory finally came back to him."

"Really that's great, But I thought that Gibril guy brain washed him."

"Oh believe me he did but, like Mu said before he came back to life, the memories in his heart awoken, So it all came back to him when he defended the arch-angel." he said.

"So now what's going to happen to him?" Kurama asked.

"His mission is just beginning." Koenma said.

Mu landed his golden mobile suit. He looked around the familiar hanger and he sighed _I cant believe it I'm really alive everything is the same the people, the smell, Murrue. I'm home. Come to think of it why is Botan here? _He sighed _why do I have a feeling that it has to do with me?_ He stopped in his tracks when he seen Murrue run in front of him. She was staring into his blue eyes. Before he could say, or do anything she embraced him.

"Mu I missed you so much." she started crying.

"yeah I messed you too, I'm sorry about everything I've done, First I left you then I forgot about you, I feel so…."

"Its not your fault and in the end you came back so I forgive you."

"It wasn't easy." he replied.

She looked up at him "what?"

"Oh uh… never mind." They let go of each other and they began walking out of the hanger towards Mu's room. "So where have you been living these last two years?" Mu suddenly asked.

She looked down "at Andrew's why? don't you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I trust you." he said "I just don't trust him."

"He isn't bad." she said defending Andrew.

"Oh really then why was he talking about how I killed all those people, and why did he tell you to stay away from me?"

"Just drop it." she said.

"I'm not judging I'm just saying." he replied. Mu stopped at his door and punched in a code and the door swooshed open. He expected everything to look normal but, there were four other people in the room. "What are you guys doing her?" He asked.

"Mu you remember." Botan said hugging him.

"Who are you?" Murrue asked looking at Koenma.

"Uh… I came with the eternal." Koenma said quickly.

"Then why are you wearing those weird cloths, shouldn't you be wearing a uniform?"

"He's a special agent." Mu said.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Oh what is this twenty questions I told him." Koemna said.

"I think she deserves to know the truth." Mu said.

"What? Hey what's going on?" Murrue asked.

"You have a big mouth Mu." Botan said.

"Hey what's going on do you know these people personally?" Murrue asked.

"Uh yes I they helped me when you thought I was dead."

"Oh so they found you and took care of you is that what happened?"

Botan covered Mu's moth. "yes that's exactly what happened." "You idiot no mortal can know about spirit world" she whispered in his ear.

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"Its just a rule."

"Botan why didn't you say anything about you finding Mu?" Murrue asked.

"Oh he said his name was Neo so I didn't know I've found him." she replied quickly.

"Oh really well I should thank all of you for saving him."

"don't worry about it. It's okay we just done what everyone else would've done." Kurama said going along with her story.

Mu twitched in annoyance he grabbed Murrue's hand. "come on lets go to your room so we can be alone." he said pulling her along.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I'm having a lot of writers blocks for this story and my other ones. Thank you for reading please review. 


	17. Spirit Gun

Mu sat next to Murrue on her bed she hugged him. "oh Mu" she began crying "I was so lost and confused with out you."

"Its okay I promise I wouldn't do anything to reckless form now on." he whispered in her ear.

"Are you really here alive? Or are you some kind of ghost."

"Oh believe me I'm not a ghost. If I was you wouldn't be able to see or hear me, and the only time I can really communicate with you is when your asleep."

She looked at him "what?"

"Oh I'm just guessing its not like I was ever a ghost or anything."

She hugged him again. "Mu I'm glad your back."

He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. "Yeah I'm glad to be back, I'm never going away like that again I promise."

_That night_

Mu was wide awake in his bed he just could get to sleep. _I thought I was Neo those two years but, I'm really Mu. how does that work out? Yesterday I was Neo today I'm Mu. _He sighed_ since I cant get to sleep I'm going on a walk_. He got up and walked out of the door. Mu soon found himself in the empty bridge. "Now that I'm alive again what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to defend the human race from evil demons" a voice said.

Mu jumped and looked behind him to see Koenma. "What?"

"You are a spirit detective now, I failed to notice how powerful your spirit energy was, now I know that you can defeat the demons."

"What are you taking about demons, Spirit detective?"

"Yes I expected you to have a lot of questions spirit detectives are people who can harness their spirit energy into attacks." Mu blinked and Koenma smiled "well maybe if id just show you first concentrate your energy on your index finger."

He pointed it out and aimed at the door "you mean like this?"

"No you need to concentrate a lot more that that" Koenma said.

"Hey its getting warm and my finger is also a light bluish color."

"Okay good that's your spirit energy next you pull the trigger in your mind and you'll be able to fire your spirit gun." Mu was going to do that but the door opened up. Mu gasped and he put his hand into a fist so that person wouldn't be able to see what was happening.

"Oh its only you Mu I thought it was someone more important like Murrue."

"Andrew why are you here its in the middle of the night?" Mu asked.

"I wanted to see my Murrue why are you here?" "And who are you exactly?" Andrew asked looking at Koenma.

"Uh why do you want to know?" Mu asked. "We were talking about something very important so why don't you just turn around and go already_?"_

_ I thought I sensed something powerful here but I guess I was wrong he thought besides what can someone like Mu do anyway. _Andrew turned around.

_Now its my chance_ Mu thought pointing at Andrew "go" he shouted. When he fired it hit Andrew in the back of the head and he collapsed he was out cold. Mu smiled "okay now that was cool, Serves you right" Mu yelled.

Koenma smiled "but beware for now you can only fire one shot per day."

"Okay but right now I don't care."

"Huh why not?"

"Because I wanted to do that to Andrew for a long time."


End file.
